


how can I live as one?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, also soft jihoon, soft soonyoung, tiny soonyoung agenda, very short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drafted 26.11.2020 at 12:45amA very small drabble - I felt like my fingers were itching to write something, anything, no matter how bland it would be. I’m not sure how I would measure this, if it’s bland or just a mere drabble that I won’t look back on.Still, I’m uploading this without reason so I’m sorry in advance.
Kudos: 3





	how can I live as one?

They all knew what softness lay behind the thin stretchy layer of Soonyoung’s skin. Sometimes, they’d even purposely tap on his shoulder, knowing he’d turn around with the biggest grin on his face, whilst their finger poked into the dough like texture. 

Jihoon, albeit keeping up his ‘hate all things Soonyoung’ façade, was the one who did it the most. He’d do it when Soonyoung least expected it - when he was eating his breakfast, remnants of deep slumber evident through his slow munching. 

Or when he knew it would cheer him up the most, the days when the seemingly endless practices left their breathing ragged and heavy in the air, and Soonyoung had his back to them all, one fist in a tight ball whilst the other tried to maintain a steady hold on the water bottle.  
He’d walk closer to him, tapping his shoulder once, poking his cheek and quickly pulling back. But, not before playfully snatching away his bottle of water, and draining it to the last drop. Soonyoung lets out a breathless laugh, a smile blooming across his sweat encased face. 

And sometimes, they’d know when to leave him alone. If Soonyoung was upset, if something was bothering him, it felt to the rest of them as if mercury was in retrograde. They worked to resolve any issues, but they wouldn’t coddle, knowing all too well the suffocation of being emotionally confined with honeyed words. 

They’d sit, with his undulated company until he spoke, then they would listen - often hearing a reassuring hum from somewhere inside the room that they’d collectively decided to turn into a blanket and pillow fort for 13. They’d stay there, until their backs ached from the soreness of laying in awkward positions.  
Soonyoung would thank them, over and over, and force them to return to their actual beds and have a good night’s sleep. 

Jihoon would sit, tangled in the mishaps of blankets attempting to cover legs, and stare at Soonyoung. 

Just like every other time, he found himself watching as the mirage expands over a land of - what was it? The grains aren’t big enough to uncover the enigma of Soonyoung, but they’re there. They keep slipping through his fingers but, he knows that one day he’d be able to capture it, even just one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve gotten to here thank you! From the bottom of my heart!


End file.
